Secret Admirer
by Listen.To.Your.Heartx3
Summary: Summary:'Roses are red, Violets are blue, Wanna know a secret? Meet me on the roof at 2 Love,Your Secret Admirer' She shut her locker gently and leaned her back up against the cold metal. A million thoughts began to run through her head...Who could it be?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Okay, people. This the first non-one-shot story written by me (larabaybee) and ImpactRed520. It's Valentines Day themed:) (yes, we realize it's passed...hahah just a TEENSY bit late...)Enjoy!)**

* * *

Gabriella walked into her homeroom class, slipping into her desk in the back row. A few characters on the board at the front of the room caught her attention. 

_'February 14, 2007'  
_  
She had almost forgotten...She didn't know what was so important about it. To her, it was just a day of the year where singles feel bad and watch couples suck the faces off each other.

"Hey," A soothing voice broke Gabriella out of her thoughts. "Happy Valentine's Day." The blue-eyed cutie commented, setting his stuff down on the desk beside her.

"Hey, Troy. Yea, same to you." Gabriella responded resting her chin in her hands, bored as she watched the cheerleaders draw hearts all over the chalkboard at the front of the room.

"Something wrong?" He asked, looking her in the eyes, noticing the blank look.

"Nah, it's nothing," Troy just shrugged his shoulders, accepting the answer. Gabriella sat there in silence, waiting for him to press on and ask her what was _really_ wrong. When he didn't, she continued herself, proceeding to voice her thoughts to him. "It's just...Valentine's Day...It all seems so pointless. It's a day where couples suck the faces off each other and singles sit there, watching against their will, feeling bad because they have no one."

"Well, you know, Valentine's Day isn't necessarily a day for couples..." Troy started, trying to make Gabriella feel better. Gabriella raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well then, who is--"

"Class, class, settle down," Ms. Darbus started, waiting for the chatter of the class to die down before continuing. "As I'm sure you are all aware, today is Valentine's day. I know you all consider this day to be a day of love and affection, but I for one do not wish to see any public displays of affection. So please, control your urges and hold off all of that until after school hours, off school grounds," A soft giggle was heard coming from the corner of the classroom. Ms. Darbus turned her head to see Kelsi Nielson being tickled by a dark haired boy. "Mr. Cross! Please! CALM YOUR HORMONES!" Jason's face turned a light shade of red, as did Kelsi's, as Darbus yelled at him. A laugh was heard coming from the other side of the classroom.

"Ms...Darbus said...HORMONES..." Chad notified the rest of the class in between his gasps for air.

"MR. DANFORTH! I do not--" She was cut off by a knock at the door. She opened it to reveal a rather buff teenage boy, wearing nothing but a pair of white underwear, with a bow, container of arrows and a two brown sacks slung over his shoulder, one bearing the name 'Troy'. Scattered greetings of 'Hey, Scott,' 'Nice clothes, dude,' and whistles were heard from throughout the room.

"Mr. Henjicks, may I remind you, this school has a dress code, and it would be wonderful if you would follow it."

"Come on, Ms. D! It's Valentine's Day!"

"Yes, I am fully aware. But the dress code still applies. I would like you to go clothe yourself this instant. The class can wait to recieve their notes." Ms. Darbus shooed him out the door. The next few minutes were filled with giggles and 'Dude, I can't believe he actually wore that''s.

* * *

Shortly after, Scott Henjicks returned to the classroom, fully clothed in jeans, a white wife beater, a red East High jacket and the two large brown sacks still slung over his shoulder. 

"Well since my time has been cut down, I'll just...give Ms. D your notes..." Scott informed the class, his voice sounding disappointed. He walked over to Ms. Darbus' desk, dropped five candy bags taped to pieces of paper onto it, along with the sack marked 'Troy,' and stalked grumpily out the door. The old woman walked over to her desk and picked up the bags and the sack.

"Troy," She read off first, dropping the entire sack onto Troy's desk.

"Jason," She read next as she marched over to Jason's desk and practically threw it at him. She hadn't been particularly fond of him, since the moose-pie incident back in the ninth grade. "Frank," She read off, soon hearing a response from the student.

"It's FRAHNK." He corrected her pronounciation, taking the candy angrily.

"Yes, well...Kelsi," She continued, brushing off Frank's annoying attempts to correct her, handing Kelsi the bag of candy. "Gabriella," Gabriella looked confused, wondering why someone would send HER a Valentine, but thanked Ms. Darbus, taking the brown paper bag.

Ms. Darbus picked up the last Valentine and opened her mouth to read the name, but quickly closed it again. her face began to redden as she quickly stuffed the Bag and note into her desk drawer. Chad, being the genius that he is, called out,

"Who's that one for, Ms. Darbus?" Luckily for Darbus, she didn't have to answer Chad's question because the shrill sound of the bell rang out through the school the second she opened her mouth.

All twenty-one students rushed out of the room, seemingly wanting to get as far away from Ms. Darbus as possible. As Gabriella slowed down to a saunter, letting her legs take her to wherever they pleased, she unfolded her Valentine. Messily written in cursive, it read:

_-Your Secret Admirer _

She looked down at the brown paper bag in her other hand and opened it, pouring the contents into her palm. There were many candy hearts, each one reading a different phrase. 'Kiss me,' 'URA QT,' and 'ILU' were just a few of them. She popped one into her mouth and chewed thoughtfully, wondering who would send her a Valentine. It was her! Why would anyone send HER a Valentine? She was brought back down to earth when she felt two fingers poke at her sides. She squealed in surprise then whipped around to see who it could've been. Whoever it was, they were so dead.

"Hey, Gabi." She looked to see herself standing in front of someone's locker, the owner of the locker standing there with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Don't do that!" She told him angrily. She had the face to prove it, too. Troy looked scared and took a step back.

"S-sorry..." He stuttered. Gabriella quickly replaced her angry face with an amused smile.

"I'm just joking, Troy." She giggled as Troy let out a small sigh of relief. He glanced over at her locker before pushing Gabriella back a few feet.

"Stay there," He ordered before going up to his locker and twirling the combination. He stepped back quickly after opening it, and the two watched as hundreds of little pieces of paper fell out of the locker, along with a box of chocolates (He had no idea someone managed to stuff that through his locker vent). "Happens every year." He explained picking all the pieces of paper and shoving them into the brown sack that had been thrown carelessly onto the floor.

"Wow," Gabriella commented. "So tell me, Troy," She paused. "How is it that you don't have a girlfriend? You're the most popular guy in school and evidently a LOT of girls want you. You could have any girl you wanted." He gave a sigh, which was soon followed by a shrug.

"I don't know, actually. Truth is, I haven't actually had a steady girlfriend since ninth grade. I guess it's because the only girls I've been around for half my life were...I guess you could call them fans...and I don't want that. I don't really want a girlfriend who'd do anything and everything for me just because I'm 'Troy Bolton.' I want someone who likes me for me. And not just because I'm popular," He told her truthfully. "Anyways, who's your Valentine from?" Troy asked her, snatching the paper from her hands before she could respond. He held it above his head, out of Gabriella's reach. He began to read it, ignoring Gabriella's attempts to jump up and steal the paper back and orders to 'Give it back, Troy!.'

"Hmmm...looks like you got a secret admirer..." He notified her, lowering the paper. She jumped up one last time and grabbed it from his hands.

"I've realized." Gabriella glared at him.

"Welllllll"

"Wellll," She mocked him. "What?"

"Do you know who it is?" Gabriella just shrugged and responded sarcastically,

"Gee, Troy. Of course I know who it is. Him being a _secret_ admirer and all," Troy was ready to argue, but the bell rang before he opened his mouth. "Come on, let's get to class." She grabbed his hand and ran off in the direction of their next class.

* * *

**(A/N: Ok, well what did you all think of the first chapter? now for a few questions:**

**1. Who do you think the secret admirer is?**

**a) Chad**

**b) Troy**

**c) Jason**

**d) Norton**

**Ok, well respond in youre review:) Hope you enjoyed this chapter!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Thank you to everyone for reviewing!! We're so glad you're liking it! Okay, well here's the next chapter...Enjoy:))

* * *

**

"Have any of you seen Troy?" Gabriella asked the rest of the group curiously as she set her tray down on the red tabletop.

"Nope," Sharpay responded, unconcerned.

"He's with Chad," Taylor informed them. For a split second, Sharpay looked panicked. But she quickly collected herself and looked Taylor in the eye.

"How do you know?" The blonde asked, still seemingly unconcerned.

"Where else would he be? If he's not with us, he's off somewhere with Chad," Taylor shrugged, picking up a cheese-covered fry.

"So Gabi, who was that Valentine from?" Kelsi winked, grinning widely. Gabriella shrugged.

"I can honestly say, I do not know." The sound of a aluminum can hitting the table made everyone jump.

"Gabriella, are you completely oblivious?!" Taylor raised her voice as she stared Gabriella down.

"Wh-what???" The Latina stuttered. Taylor could be pretty intimidating.

"It's obvious who it is!"

"Who?" Taylor opened her mouth to recite the name, but Ryan beat her to it.

"Johnny."

"Johnny?" Gabriella looked even more confused than she did when Taylor told her she knew who the Valentine was from.

"Yea...Johnny...Panini," Ryan lied, as he looked at Gabriella's half eaten sandwich. "New. Drama club. Works backstage. Foreign. No English. Don't bother talking to him. Lunch ladies make soup different today?" He then proceeded to stuff his face with soup and crackers. The whole table gave him strange looks.

"--Troy." Taylor finished, glaring at Ryan.

"Sounds like you're the foreign one," Gabriella commented, letting out a laugh. "You ok?" She asked, still giggling. Ryan's face was now red, and he was coughing, possibly trying to get the soup and cracker out of his trachea. His face finally started to regain its normal colour. "Don't stuff your face next time. Chew, and swallow," She reminded him as if she were talking to a five year old. "Tay, what makes you think it's Troy?" She finally asked, re-engaging in their former conversation.

"What makes you think it's NOT Troy? It's so obvious!"

"If it's so obvious, why don't I see it?"

"I don't know," Taylor shrugged. "Either you're completely oblivious or you just refuse to believe what's right in front of your face." With that, she dumped the remains of her lunch in the trash can then walked off, leaving Gabriella even more confused. She sighed exasperatedly and dropped her head into her hands. She looked up to find the whole table staring at her. "WHAT?" She questioned them all, forcefully. She received quick, immediate responses, almost as if they were frightened of her...(wonder why...)

The warning bell rang and almost everyone in the cafeteria rose (except for the one table full of rebels who most probably hadn't set foot into a classroom for years) to grab their books and head to their last class of the day.

* * *

Gabriella subconsciously swerved around and through the crowds of people as she walked away from the cafeteria. Her mind was busy thinking about what Taylor had said. Was it true? Was she just denying it...Refusing to believe it? As she neared her locker, a deep shade of red caught her eye. Taped to the outside of her locker was a single red rose, from which the thorns had been removed. 

Gabriella smiled and shakily reached out to grab it. She twirled the flower between her two fingers as she spun the combination on her lock.

As the door swung open, a piece of paper, folded in half, fell out. Handwritten on a sweet smelling piece of paper, was a poem.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Wanna know a secret?_

_Meet me on the roof at 2_

_:50_

_-Your Secret Admirer _

_P.S: Sorry about that last line. Couldn't find any other way to write it..._

Gabriella giggled softly at the last line and stared at the pink piece of paper a little longer, re-reading the poem many more times before she folded it back up. She looked back and forth between the note and the flower. She shut her locker gently and leaned her back up against the cold metal. A million thoughts began to run through her head.

_Who could it be?_

_Why the roof?_

_Unless..._

_Well, who else would choose the roof? The only other people who even KNOW about it are..._

_Chad._

_Zeke._

_Jason._

_And the Science Club._

_That's probably it. Probably just one of the guys from the Science Club. Okay, well I guess I'm gonna have to let them down gently...'I'm sorry, I don't like you that way, Norton...'_

Gabriella stopped. She finally caught herself. Red-handed. The whole time she was just refusing to believe it. Taylor was right.

The sound of the bell made Gabriella realize she had been standing against her locker for the past ten minutes, thinking, and now she was late for class.

* * *

Gabriella walked up to the door quietly, books clutched tightly to her chest, hearing the teacher lecture the rest of the class on puncuality. 

_"You do not walk into class late and expect not to be punished. When you walk into class late, you are disrupting my lesson..."_

Gabriella knocked timidly on the door. She listened as Ms. Miller walked briskly towards the door, the only sound being the sound of her heels clicking against the tile floor.

"Why, hello Ms. Montez. So glad you could join us. I assume you have a valid excuse as to why you are late to my class..." The woman's lips formed a thin line as she watied patiently for Gabriella's response.

"I just...lost track of time." She finally answered, quietly. Ms. Miller nodded curtly and opened the door fully so Gabriella could walk into the classroom. As she walked down the aisle, between the desks, she felt all twenty-six pairs of eyes on her. She finally set down her books and sat down in a vacant seat, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks as she noticed all eyes were still on her.

"Well, I was about to say, before I was _rudely interuppted_," Gabriella sunk down in her seat. "For the three, now four, people who were late for this class, you will serve fourty-five minutes of detention, starting after the bell rings at 2:45 this afternoon..." Miller kept talking, but Gabriella couldn't hear it. _2:45...fourty five minutes from 2:45...was...definitely not 2:50. _

She had yet to think up a plan, and upon hearing the final bell, one last word came to mind.

_Shit._

_

* * *

_

**(A/N: Okay, well hope you liked that! Suspenseful, isn't it? We expected to have this out sooner, and sorry for the delay. But a lot of the time when we got together, it didn't end up being very productive. Instead of talks on the story, we ended up talking about how much we hate school and homework and how we can't wait for summer...And we had this one little conversation about teeth...**

**Anyways, now you know who Norton is :)**

**Lol, how many of you can relate to having a teacher like that? -ImpactRed and Larabaybee raise hands- **

Okay, well we think we've wasted enough of your time with this Author's note...Review :) (and thanks for reading!) )


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Well, we are BACK. FINALLY! Thanks for waiting, everyone; we appreciate it!We mentioned this was originally meant to be a one-shot, but it was too long...so it's turned into a short..three-shot:P And here is the third part! Enjoy!)**

* * *

_Previously..._

_Gabriella knocked timidly on the door. She listened as Ms. Miller walked briskly towards the door, the only sound being the sound of her heels clicking against the tile floor._

_"Why, hello Ms. Montez. So glad you could join us. I assume you have a valid excuse as to why you are late to my class..." The woman's lips formed a thin line as she watied patiently for Gabriella's response._

_"I just...lost track of time." She finally answered, quietly. Ms. Miller nodded curtly and opened the door fully so Gabriella could walk into the classroom. As she walked down the aisle, between the desks, she felt all twenty-six pairs of eyes on her. She finally set down her books and sat down in a vacant seat, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks as she noticed all eyes were still on her._

_"Well, I was about to say, before I was rudely interuppted," Gabriella sunk down in her seat. "For the three, now four, people who were late for this class, you will serve fourty-five minutes of detention, starting after the bell rings at 2:45 this afternoon..." Miller kept talking, but Gabriella couldn't hear it. 2:45...fourty five minutes from 2:45...was...definitely not 2:50. _

_She had yet to think up a plan, and upon hearing the final bell, one last word came to mind._

_**Shit.**_

She watched blankly as the rest of the class (minus the few other students who were also meant to stay for detention) file out the door, still partly in shock. In a pitiful attempt to make herself feel better about the whole ordeal, she tried to convince herself that missing meeting her admirer was no big loss. It wasn't working. She sighed, deciding there was nothing more she could do and sat there while the next fourty-five minutes passed by uneventfully.

* * *

Gabriella opened her locker sadly and sighed as she put her books in. Hearing footsteps echo through the hallways, she turned around to see Troy walking down the corridor, looking disappointed with his head hanging down.

"Hey, Troy," She called out. Troy's head snapped up at the sound of her voice. He smiled, suddenly looking happier.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Detention," Gabriella said the word with disgust. "You?"

"Oh, just meeting up with someone." Troy replied.

She nodded. Feeling her heartbeat speed up, she asked curiously, trying her best to mask her nervousness, "Who?"

Troy rubbed the back of his neck nervously then shrugged. "She uhm...they didn't show."

Gabriella sensed the nervousness in his voice and took into consideration his words. It all started to come together. Taylor was right...about everything.

Not wanting to voice her conclusion, she simply responded, "Oh. So, uhm...any idea why she - er..they - didn't show?"

He nodded. "Yea." The atmosphere suddenly became very tense. The two looked around at anything except the other. Gabriella quietly cleared her throat then turned to leave, her the soles of her shoes quietly shuffling against the floor. Troy watched her walk away for a moment before jogging to catch up with her. "So...did you find out who sent you that valentine?" He asked softly.

"I have an idea...But i'm not certain yet. I was supposed to meet him after school today. But...detention," She hinted. He nodded in understanding. There was another awkward silence.

"Why is it so hard for us to talk to each other now? We never have trouble talking to each other," Troy wondered aloud.

She shrugged innocently. "I guess it's because we both know exactly what the other is talking about but neither of us wants to say that we know because we're scared that we might be wrong about it," She suggested truthfully. Troy looked confused, trying to comprehend the sentence.

"How about we try this again," Troy eventually proposed, still not understanding what she meant, earning a small smile and nod from Gabriella. "So...what was the name of the person who you think sent you the valentine?" He asked her, now sure that she would be the one to say it and he wouldn't have to muster up the courage to.

"Why don't you tell me?" Oh, she was good.

"Maybe I don't know who it is."

"We both know that's a pretty huge maybe," Gabriella joked.

He grinned back at her. "A little confident, are we?" She just laughed.

"Well, okay. How about this: I'm pretty sure we BOTH know who it is. So, on the count of three, we'll both say who we think it is...Deal?" She asked, the tone in her voice turning serious. Troy agreed, shifting nervously. "One...two...three," She counted. They both responded solemnly.

"Me."

"Chad." Troy's eyes widened at her answer. _She thought it was Chad? _

**THE END!**

* * *

**(A/N: Well, hope you enjoyed that!! I know we enjoyed writing it!! LOL Just joking:) On with the story...okay, guys:P this next part was just sorta...randomly thought up. Sorry if you don't get it; it's just supposed to add a little humor to the situation:P)**

"Chad?" Troy's eyes widened in surprise.

"Did I hear my name?" A perky voice said as a head appeared in between Troy and Gabriella. Gabriella gave a few small coughs after recieving a mouthful of a brown afro.

"Yea."

"No." They answered together, both wondering how Chad managed to sneak up behind them so silently. Chad shrugged then turned to leave just as quickly as he arrived, holding a small grey and white bird in his arms. The two watched his retreating figure confusedly.

"...Did he just walk away holding a _penguin?_" Troy asked incredulously.

"I think it's pretty clear that he did," Gabriella replied, staring at the spot Chad had just been standing in. "Question is, WHERE did he get a penguin?" They both shook it off, knowing that with Chad, it was best to simply not ask questions.

Troy turned his head back to face Gabriella and jumped right back into their previous conversation, "So, Chad, huh?" He questioned coolly, his facial expression changing to one of disinterest as he tried to mask how he was really feeling. Gabriella just shook her head. "So...NOT Chad?" He guessed. She simply nodded her head in response. "Huh?" He tilted his head in confusion.

"It's not Chad," She cleared.

"We've already _established_ that. Why'd you say it was?"

"Was it really you who sent it?" Gabriella questioned, changing the subject.

"Yes, it was," Troy told her, honestly. "Why'd you say you thought it was Chad?" He wasn't letting her get away with it that easily.

She took in a deep breath. " I guess I just didn't want to be wrong about it," She explained. "If I told you who I REALLY thought it was, and I was wrong about it; I'd be so embarrased," Gabriella gave a shy laugh.

"But...When you said you thought it was Chad, you were still wrong," He pointed out.

"I know, I know," She sighed. "Thing is, I _knew_ that I was wrong...So it wasn't as bad, you know?"

"Uhm...Not really, but okay. If you didn't think it was Chad, who did you really think it was?"

"You." She blushed.

Troy chuckled. "And you're not just saying that because know you know for sure who it was, and you don't want to look wrong?" He smirked. Gabriella smiled and shook her head.

"Nope."

"So, you _were _going to show; to see who your admirer was?" He confirmed, seriously.

"Yep."

He raised his eyebrow. "What's with all these one word answers?"

She grinned and shrugged playfully. "Dunno." Troy flashed his 100-watt grin back to her. The continued to stand in a comfortable silence until Gabriella began walking away, knowing Troy would follow her. She spoke up not long after.

"So, about that Valentine..." She trailed off, biting her lip nervously.

"Wh-what about it?" Troy tried to remain calm and stuffed his hands deep into his jean pockets to keep himself from tapping his fingers against his leg: it was his nervous habit.

Gabriella paused, as if trying to word her next sentence perfectly. "Why would you give one to me?" She finally answered. He gave a little laugh before taking in a deep breath.

"Well, I dunno, Gabs. I mean, it's not like I love your laugh or when you smile, it's not like I think you're beautiful, smart and talented; not like I think you're completely perfect."

Gabriella looked him in the eyes, blushing, before breaking the stare and replying with a cheeky grin, "Well, I think perfect is a _bit_ of a stretch."

Troy tried to catch her eye again before locking gaze and telling her seriously, "I don't." He leaned in to kiss her, taking a small step forward...

Before tripping. He stumbled foreward, grabbing onto Gabriella's arms for support out of reflex. The almost-couple looked down to see what Troy could've possibly tripped on in the middle of a near empty hallway to see a grey and white bird waddling away from them at a fast pace. Seconds later, Chad whizzed past them, muttering under his breath, brow furrowed in concentration, holding a butterfly net firmly with both hands over his right shoulder. After watching Chad disappear around the corner once again, Gabriella turned back to Troy and immediately felt his press lips softly to hers. She closed her eyes and began to get lost in the kiss, wrapping her arms around Troy's neck as he wrapped his around her waist, pulling her close.

She pulled back when the need for air became evident. "Wow," She breathed.

"Sorry," Troy grinned sheepishly. "I just...wanted to do that before we got interuppted by that penguin again," He explained, earning a laugh from her. "You know," He continued, "Valentines Day isn't over yet..." Gabriella simply grinned and wordlessly took him by the hand and led him away.

* * *

**(A/N: And there you have it! A slightly fluffy, slightly random three-shot. Hope you liked it! Sorry it took us so long to get this up:P Many times when we got together to write the chapters, we ended up going completely random and off topic. At one point, we were talking about turning Troy into a superhero (cool walkie talkie type watch and all) and having to leave Gabriella after their kiss because he had to go save the world from George Bush. (Sorry if anyone likes him or anything.)**

**PS: I (larabaybee) will be changing my Penname to Listen.To.Your.Heartx3 soon, so that's just a heads up.**

**Well, thanks for reading everyone, and have a great summer:) Review and keep on rockin'!)**


End file.
